Parca
by remainlikethis
Summary: Será una noche interesante, dijo Akabane, mientras buscaba con quién divertirse. ONESHOT. Akabane centric.


Hay lluvia.

No recuerdo haber visto llover así jamás en mi vida…lo bueno es que me traje un paraguas de los buenos, grande pero que cubre lo suficiente para no mojar mi mochila.

Hoy, mi querido esposo cumple años.

Yo, apenas una ama de casa, he aprendido a ser feliz con lo poco que tenemos. Así es, lo soy. Enteramente feliz, me siento completa, llena de vida y de las cosas que vienen.

¡Cuánto ansío llegar a la casa!

Las luces de los negocios iluminan mi camino…yo sigo y sigo…y seguiré hasta abrir la puerta y tenerte en mis brazos.  
Querido esposo mío…Qué feliz soy ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.

Poco saben las personas del día en que morirán.

Algunos pocos piensan en ello el resto de sus días, unos pocos sufren de esas crisis con el miedo a la muerte, otros simplemente no la recuerdan. Pero ahí está, a la vuelta de la esquina, sin esperar que la veas, enseñándote sus afilados colmillos y brillantes garras cuando te atrapan y muerden. Degollándote, separando la carne de tus huesos. Arrebatándote la vida.

Ese era uno de los detalles que adoraba Akabane de la muerte. Ah…era tan dulce y ciega, era la verdadera justiciera antes que cualquier ley.

La muerte a todos los pasaba por igual.

Akabane lo sabía, vaya que lo hacía…disfrutaba llamarla, hacerla pisar la tierra para llenar el inframundo de almas. Se consideraba un mediador, un ser que andaba por el mundo por el simple placer de encarnar la muerte.

Esa noche, Akabane recordaba su filosofía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y su piel se enchinaba de la emoción morbosa de ver sangre.  
Tenía ganas, hasta se podía decir que estaba antojado, de teñir de rojo un callejón o la calle.  
Akabane era el artista personal de la muerte.

-"Hoy será una noche interesante"- Se decía Akabane, mientras sostenía el sombrero en su mano. –"Veremos que tipo de obra hago."- Caminaba la muerte con sus piernas y su traje negro por la ciudad, las luces lo delataban poco, era como si nadie pudiese verlo, de incógnito estaba como cazando algo que pudiera servirle de algo (o al menos entretenerlo) Pero esas mismas luces… (¡Traicioneras!) le hicieron ocupar su mirada en cierta mujer que se veía airosa, contenta…

No pasaría de los 30 años, era poco esbelta, tenía un prominente pecho y las piernas que retumbaban al caminar se podían notar en los pantalones azules que portaba.

En pocas palabras, la expresión de la mujer que caminó a su lado delataba su exceso de vida.

Akabane sonrió para sí, lentamente la vió pasar y comenzó a seguirla.

Tanta vida, debería ser compartida.

Akabane quería sólo un poco.

* * *

Habían pasado más o menos unos quince minutos desde que la siguió. Mientras Ella caminaba por la calle, todavía no se percataba de él, podía sentir algo, pero estaba segura que eran las sombras que hacían las casas.

Cuando menos lo supo, Akabane ya la había prensado contra la pared.

Fue divertido seguirla, pero lo era más verla morir.

Sus ojos fueron poco a poco apagándose, y su piel perdió la fuerza. Calló al suelo como se cae un costal de piedras que se avientan para que nadie pase. Dejó caer los brazos, descansando por siempre en los muslos sueltos y poco fornidos. El color rojo comenzó a teñirle el pecho y las piernas…el olor a sangre comenzó a hacerse presente, sustituyendo al de flores que desprendía su cabello desde la mañana. Sus ojos negros, desorbitados ya, miraban hacia arriba.

Akabane, con su guante manchado de la misma tinta que goteaba, sonrió.

La mujer entonces, no llegó a casa para abrazar a su marido. Antes fue abatida, por el terrible abrazo que da la parca cuando mueres.  
Porque tanta vida que tienes, debe ser compartida.

Y Akabane (quitándose el sombrero) estará dispuesto a tomar un poco.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:  
GET **

Ok... sí.

No sé porque me gusta tanto Akabane. Es demasiado...demasiado....extremo...supongo.  
Y esta es mi versión de una noche de ocio de Akabane.  
En fin...espero que les haya gustado.

Arriba Get Backers. FUCKYES.


End file.
